The Only Exception
by Haraya-Catarina-Zaoldyeck
Summary: Asean has a happy life in the black order with her twin  Ace and her friends,but everything changed when she met Tyki Mikk, everything ruins. tyki x OC,devitto x OC,Allen x Road,lavi x OC ,kanda x OC , a bit lenalee x lavi, I dont not own DGM or some OC
1. Chapter 1 Opposite destinies

**CHAPTER 1 : OPPOSITE DESTINIES**

"Ahhh! Where is he?" Lavi said

Allen sighs "I'm tired"

"Come on guys, don't lose hope, he might be here somewhere in the train, Let's keep finding Krory" Asean said

"Look, there is a door here" Allen said, while opening the door.

They saw Krory Wearing his boxer, with matching deck of cards and 4 men on Krory's front.

"Guys, Atching!" he sneezes "I can explain this!"

"Sorry, this area is currently off limits to young fellows" a man with thick rounded glasses said " So how about it? Let's play one more round!"

"N-No…. but… no" Krory said while shivering

"What are you doing Krory?" Allen said gently

"These 3 men invite me to play poker" he explained "And then before I knew it, I ended up like this"

Then Allen stands "_You got hustled"_

"Hey, hey! Don't run away!" one of the 3 men said

"_You_ challenged us to this duel! I you're a man let's see it through the end!" again the man with thick rounded glasses said.

"But" Krory said

Then Allen removes his coat and showed it to them "The decorations of this coat were made from silver. I'll bet this and all of Krory's clothes, would you like to challenge me?" Allen said to them all.

"Whoa! Allen! What are you doing?" Lavi said.

"D-don't worry Lavi" Asean said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"It's fine" again the man with thick rounded glasses said.

While they are playing poker (or should I say While Allen _**CHEATING **_in poker) Asean saw a little boy, his mouth was covered by a mask a watching at them playing. Asean walks toward him.

"Hello, What's your name?" Asean smiles to him

"Eaze" the kid said to her

Asean patches her head "Please don't give up easily kid" Then she holds his hands.

"Ye-Yes, I promised to you" he smiles

Then Asean gives him a small pouch "I'm if that is not enough, but I'm sure you will need them"

Asean stoles Tyki's attention while playing (letting Allen cheated) poker, he look at Asean.

Asean noticed him, she replied him a soft smile.

Tyki blushes (ayihih!) he continued playing.

…..

"Call!" Allen Yells "hhahah"

"Royal… Straight… Flush!" The 3 men (losers) said wearing their underwear

"I win again" Allen said

They throw the cards and say "AHHHHH! DAMN IT!"

"What's going on?" one of the 3 men (losers) said

"We should be dealing him only bad cards! And yet! " again one of the 3 men (losers) said

"We're being hustled" the man with thick rounded glasses said.

"We shouldn't underestimate him! We think he is only a kid but he is not a kid! He is a pro! The master of poker! (Master of cheating you said) one of the 3 men (losers) said

"Too easy…." Allen said with matching innocent smile.

"Damn it! One more time!" one of the 3 men (losers) said

"All right! But before we do, please wash your underwear." Allen (the great cheater) said

"You're amazing Allen!" Krory said

"A-Allen Wa-Walker" Asean said

"What's going on? You're strangely good? Aren't you supposed to be an "Unlucky boy?" (Cheater boy you said) Lavi murmured to him

"It's because I'm cheating!" Allen said

"Eh? for real? You're that Kind of guy?"

"They were the ones that started this with Krory." Then Allen replaced a Card and Lavi saw that there were many cards hiding on Allen's sleeve.(see I told ya)

"Ekk!"

"I won't lose at cards"

Ok, here we go again with Allen's BITTER PAST.

"During my training, in order to earn a living and pay back my master's debts, I focused o polishing my skills!"

"Skills?" Lavi looks at Allen "Ekk!"

Allen's Creepy face shown! His black side appeared "How many games have I won? I won't show mercy! It's three against one...! so it's fair!" Allen said with matching creepy smile."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"_Allen is black…."_ Lavi said then he looks at Asean.

Asean only replied a forced smile.

"_Exactly what kind of training did he go through?" _ Lavi said

"Call!" Allen yelled "Four of a kind"

"WHAT?" of the 3 men (losers) said

"Heheheh" Allen replied them an innocent smile (liars go to hell!)

"He is Black" Lavi murmured

The train stops.

"Ohh.. The train stops ehh?" Asean said

"Go ahead and take this!" Allen said to them.

"Nah! We don't need your mercy kid!" the man with thick rounded glasses said. Then he sneezes

"Come now, take it" Asean smiles to them

For some reason he can't say 'no' to her "Huh.. O-Ok," The he takes the clothes.

"Look the train is moving!" Lavi said.

"Wait!" Then the man with thick rounded glasses throws a deck of cards to Allen, "Try, to play without any cheating boy!"

"Thank you!" Allen yells.

/

"Ty-Tyki look " Eaze shows a pouch

"Wh-where did you get that?"

"The girl gave me this"

"_That girl "_

Eaze opened and he saw many coins "Wow! Tyki! Its money!"

"Yes it is," then the phone near them rang, "Wait I'll answer it!" then he answered "Yes?"

After a few minutes

"Sorry guys, my job needs me!"

"What? Again?"

"Y-yes sorry!"

"Tyki! Please come back later!"

"Yes I will Eaze" then he runs away from his companions. When he reaches the meeting place he saw millennium earl waiting for him "I'll take my breakfast first I'm terribly hungry!" then he transforms into his noah form.

"Yes, Lord Tyki Mikk, you look happy, why?"

" M-me? Really? "

"Yes, what happen?"

He smiles "I met my lady."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sorry Millennium earl, it's a secrete, lets proceed to the exorcist, who is my target?"

Xxxx

^_^ hope ya like it. Please review and warned me about my failures :D


	2. Chapter 2 : My home my life

**CHAPTER 2 : OUR HOME OUR LIFE**

**AT THE ORDER**

"Welcome back!" Komui greets them.

"That's only you can say? After you made us like a rat for your Komurin? Lavi said while catching his breath.

"Ohh.. Sorry! Hahahah" Komui said.

"Ok! Let's forget about! I'm going to proceed in my real topic " Allen said

"We have a new exorcist!" Asean said but she is still catching her breath.

"It's nice, us too, we have a new exorcist to show to you guys!" Komui said

"I picked up these annoying girls, actually I really don't want to do that, but I have no choice, they have innocence, Che" Kanda said

"What do you mean picked?" a black headed girl yelled at him, after that she pinched Kanda's cheek "You jerk!"

"Whoa! Kanda is this your Girlfriend?" Lavi ask.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Kanda and the girl said to Lavi

On the other side Asean saw a reddish brown headed girl, she is reading a book.

"Hello" Asean Greets her

"Ohh.. Hello There" The girl said

"What is your name?"

I'm Teal Black, Just call me Teal, and you?"

"I'm Asean Sachiko, nice meeting you"

"Yeah me too"

"ASEAN!" Asean's cousin (Shea) jumped at Asean's chest.

"S-Shea?"

She rubbed her face o Asean's chest "Kyaaa! So soft!"

Asean blushed "S-Stop it!"

"WOW! So cute! If only I have a Camera!" Teal said.

Then Lavi walks toward a Brown headed girl standing near Komui "Hello there!"

"He-Hello"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Nyomie Walker" then the black headed girl stops pinching on Yu Kanda's cheeks

"Yeah! I'm her older sissy! I'm Saya walker!"

"W-Walker?" Asean ask , then she looks at Allen.

"N-no! you might be mistaken! I'm not their relative!"

"Ohh.. sorry!"

"both of ya looked nice!" Lavi said

"And you please, before I come back to the science lab. Please introduced me yourself" Komui sais to Krory.

"I-I'm Arystar Krory III"

"Nice meeting ya!" they said

"All of you are annoying!" Kanda said to them

"You jerk! Come here you long haired gay!" then she starts pinching Kanda's cheeks again.

"And who are you calling gay?"

"Haha!" Allen Laughs

"Don't interfere! Beansprout!" (Call Him poker cheater)

"Who are you calling Beansprout! Try to look at the mirror first so you'll determine that I'm more handsome than you!" Allen shouts

"Come! Let's take a Coffee first!" Lenalee invites them all

"Are you sure they will be fine if we leave them? Teal ask

"Nah! Don't worry! They are all fine" Shea said

While walking towards the cafeteria

"Uhhmm, Nyomie how old are you?" Lavi ask to Nyomie.

"Well I'm 16!" then she smiles cutely

"Ohhh!... nice!" then lavi turn his head opposite from Nyomie "_Strike!"_

"Asean I have a good news for ya! Shea said

"huh?"

"I saw your brother! Well he looks creepy! As usual! But he is fine!" Shea said

"Really? Thanks god" Asean said

"Do you have a brother?" Teal Ask

"Yes! He is my twin, and I also have 2 older sisters"

"Wow! That's cool!"

"HEY!"

"huh?" Teal looked at the back, and she saw Allen and Saya running

"WATCH OUT OF THE LONG HAIRED GAY!"

Then they saw Kanda running with his innocence activated.

"Mugen 1st illusion hell insects Activate!"

All of them runs

"Ahh! Run for your hair!" Shea yelled

Lavi carries Nyomie "We can easily escape with this way!"

"Hey! Put her down! Or I'll smack you!" Saya said

"What it's just a carry?" Lavi said

"SOME ONE GET KANDA A SOBA! SO HE CAN BE CALM!" shea yelled

"Soba?" Nyomie said

"Just keep Running!" Allen said

…..

"That was a close one!" Teal said

"Let's hide here for a while! I know Yu , if he gets mad he includes everyone, so if he saw us, R.I.P."Lavi said

""What a stupid man….." Teal said

" I agree with ya!" Saya said.

"Shhhhh…." Allen said "He's here"

"Don't make any unnecessary noise!" Shea murmured.

"Uhh…." Asean said

"Why do I need to include to this?" Nyomie said

"Shh.." Lenalee said

"Guys, I'm FREAKING Feel his aura!" Shea Said

"Mommy?" Lavi said

Then Kanda is walking slowly, he almost passes them but…

"He almost through… ekk?" when Saya talks A small spider climbs to her nose "Sp-Sp-SPIDER!" She shouts "TAKE IT OFF!" Then she runs "AHH!"

She collided with Kanda.

"Ouch" She said.

"You!" Kanda's eye glares, then he releases his Mugen and place it to Saya's shoulder.

"K-Kanda?"

"If you're going to eat my soba again, I'm going to slice you! Say thanks because you're a girl" then he leaves

"Ehhh…."

"I thought sis that he will really do it, he is scary" Nyomie said

"Are you fine? Saya?" Shea ask

"N-No I'm fine!, It's just I find Kanda is kind a cool"

"What?" Shea said

"Uhhmm… master exorcist!" a finder Greets them

"Huh? May I help you?" Asean said

"Are you Sachiko?"

"Yes"

" needs you in his office"

"Uhmm ok, Guys I need to go!"

"OK! Take care!" they say

"Uhh.. Master exorcists" the finder added "All of you needs in 's Office right now"

**AT KOMUI'S OFFICE**

Asean knocks the door "Komui-san?"

"Asean! There you are"

"What? Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm going to give you a mission,but you must do this all by yourself"

"A-All by m-myself?"

"Yes, but don't worry that place is safe, we made an investigation, that place is safe, only a small amount of akuma living there"

"O-Ok no problem"

"It says that there was a forbidden tree living in that place"

"Fo-forbidden? Why? How come?"

"They say that they can see it but when they touch it nothing happens it only passes to their hands, strange isn't it?"

"Ye-Yeah, but why am I alone to this mission?"

"I have a special mission for those beginners, I'll let Allen, Lavi and Kanda Guide them"

"Ohh I see , W-when I'm going to leave?"

"Maybe tomorrow"

"I understand"

"Wait! Did you hear about the Noah's Clan?"

"N-Noahs Clan? Never hear that before"

"This is base on Allen and Lenalee's experience, they encountered one of them,They say every members of that organization possesses an extreme power, their skin were black , but they can transform to a human form, they also said that their leader was the Earl , the maker of Akumas, so please don't trust anyone except yourself, I'm afraid something might happen bad to you"

"I understand"

"They are humans too"

"What? Humans?"

"Yes , so please take care of yourself the do not trust the peoples you encountered, they might be an Akuma or a Noah"

"Yes , I understand, I'm clear now"

"You may leave"

Asean leaves, but while she is walking , the word _"They are humans too" _can't disappear to her mind "_if they are humans , then why are they killed their own comrades?"_

…

"What Reever? Lavi said "EKK!" he saw Kanda sitting on a sofa (looks bad trip)

"Picked 3 pieces of paper" Then Reever gets a big bowl with small papers inside

"O-Ok" Then he picked " Lenalee, Nyomie and Allen, what the heck is this?"

Reever shouts " Kanda! Did you hear that? So the remaining Teal, Saya and Shea will be you partner"

"W-H-A-T "(lol) the tree girls said "That gay?"

"Che.." and kanda gives then an angry squint

"Wew! Thank goodness I'm a lucky boy! Not like a kid over there! Cheating….." Lavi said

"lolz" Allen replied (hhahahhaha just messing up )

"Ok! You guys will leave tomorrow wish you luck!"

"What tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Ohh.. Lavi here is the map! And Kanda! Catch!" the he throws the mad to Kanda.

Kanda just caught it.

On the 1st chapter you saw some words with columns, well that's my side comments! xD lol, cant help my self, please review :D


	3. Chapter 3The thing that I can't help for

**CHAPTER 3 :THE THING THAT I CANT HELP FOR **

OK! This will be an actual mission, as you can see there are 3 groups (asean, lavi , and kanda) lets proceed to the first mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Freaking hell" Saya said

"It's creepy in here" Shea said

"I-I hate this kind of place!"Teal said

"Tch!" Kanda said

"Hey I forgot, why are we here in the creepy forest?"Saya said

"They said that every people who enter to this forest , they never come back" Kanda said

"Are you serious?" Saya Holds Kanda's Shirt "I Don't want to die here!"

"Don't worry… you are not the only one" she said with matching crazy face "WHAT THE HECK! LET'S GO SAYA AND TEAL OUTTA HERE!"

"LA-LA… hahahahaha….. Forest…" Teal said with matching crazy face , I think she is being crazy bout this.

"Yeah! Maybe there was a girl who in loved with a guys whose living here! Then the man dies because he fell down somewhere in the earth, then the girl suicide because of that then the ghost of the girl gets every human that enters here because she thought that ,that the people are his loved one! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saya told an unknown story.

"You know Saya you can make your own fanfict!" Teal said

"Really? Ok! I'm going to make one! THE ADVENTURE OF YU-CHAN!"

"Ta-nan-tan-ta-nan-tan!" (super Mario's them song) Shea sings

"Nice one! Gimme Five!" Saya lifts her hand with matching happy face

"Yeah!" Shea replied and she gives Saya a high five

"HEHEHEHeh… GHOST… hahahahhaha…." Teal said while swaying her head

"Wit did you guys can feel something?" Shea ask

"Yeah… It feels like the field is…"

"Huh?" then Teal backs to normal "Shaking?"

"All of you weird idiots! Be careful!" Kanda yelled

"I'm not an Idiot! Ahhh!" Then Saya Tumbled

"Saya!" Teal and Shea Said

"Watch out!" Kanda catches her "You stupid"

Then because of the extreme shaking the field splits into two. On the right side you can see Kanda and Saya , and on the other side Teal and Shea.

"HEY! Both of you! Can you hear me?" Teal shouts

"Yes! We can hear you!" Saya shouts.

"We will continue the mission! You two start walking! We will meet at the exit of this place! I'm sure there is" Shea explained

"What?" Saya said "Me and….this guy? I mean gay"

"Che" Kanda squint "Come on now annoying clumsy girl!" then kanda walks

"What! Hey don't leave me!" Saya follows

On the left side

"Are you sure they are all fine?" Teal ask

"Nah! Don't worry bout them! Hahahah, I'm sure this will be fun!" Shea winks to Teal

"Ohh! I see what's your planning"

"Your quite smart!"

"But afraid to ghost"

Cracks

"G…Ghost?"

They hug each other and say "AHHHHHHHHH!"

But they didn't know what will happen to themselves, they just continued walking hoping that they will saw their comrades.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next is Lavi's Team.

"It's quiet in here" Allen said

"It's creepy" Nyomie said

"Don't worry ladies I'm here!" Lavi said

Lenalee sighs. "hay…."

"Is this the Place?" Allen ask

"Maybe…. This is the place given in the map" Lavi explained

While wondering, they don't know that someone is watching them.

"Wow… this is I called co-incidence? We will meet again, Allen Walker" then road starts to cast her noah power. "I'm going to set you guys into a dream, If you can go out here you can live but if not…. Then die, except Allen"

The 4 exorcist didn't really know that when they entered in the palace, they are under in Road's Dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well the 3rd scene is Asean's mission.

**Tyki's place**

"Okay, we need to work harder!"

"Tyki,, the phone is ringing I think it's for you!"

"Ahh, Ok, "and he picks the phone

"Tyki you have a new target.,,"

"Ohh, I'm going." And he lefts the phone "Uhh sorry Eaze I need to go."

"it's fine, please take care..,, and come back immediately"

He patches Eaze's head "Such a good boy, Ok I will" and he leaves.

Then he reaches Earl's meeting place.

"Good thing, there is an exorcist in this town, killed that exorcist."

"Yes, I will master Earl"

"Now go and find the exorcist."

Then Tyki left, but he doesn't transform into his noah form

**THE TOWN**

"I'm getting dizzy, I don't know where to find that innocence, hay" then she continue walking while looking at the ground.

Then while Asean is kind a dizzy over there, Tyki is walking in opposite to Asean's direction.

"I _wonder who is that exorcist_" then he gets a cigarette and start smoking

"Ahh!" Asean and Tyki collided,

"It hurts…." Asean said

"Ohh, sorry Miss,,"

"No, sorry, I wasn't looking at my way" she looks at his face "_uhh,,_ _wait I know this face"_

_"_Wa wait,, this girl.,"

"The train guy" and Tyki replied "The train woman!"

"Ahaah, nice meeting you here, again, hi! I'm Asean Sachiko." Asean said

"Ohh, my name is Tyki, ahah small world, me too, it's nice to meet you again"

"_We have met him before, so I'm sure he is not an Akuma or a Noah , I'm sure he is a good friend not an enemy so I think its fine to trust him._ Ahh..,, can I ask a question? Did you notice any weird thing in this town?"

Tyki thinks "_Wait, why she is here? Maybe…..so she was the exorcist that I..I…need….to…..to…."_

"Tyki?" Asean ask "Tyki? Are you OK?

"N-no, I'm fine, don't bother me, Y-Yes, there is, the Forbidden Tree."

"R-Really?" Then she smiles "Can you take me there?"

"_What shall I do now? Damn…."_ He smiles "Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SAYA AND KANDA'S SITUATION.**

While walking, Kanda looks pissed, maybe because he is with Saya. And Saya looks curious about Kanda. But they don't know, a monster was hiding and observes them, when they are close, he will attack them from the back.

"Such a sweet naives" he murmured

"Huh?" Saya looks at the back.

"What's that?" Kanda said

"N-no nothing" Saya said

"Don't be so stupid" Kanda said "You're so over acting"

"What?" Saya yells "I think you're so numb! You are the numbest man I've ever know!" then Saya runs.

Kanda just let her past him. Until an nuisance disturbs him, He follows Saya.

"Kanda!" Saya cries "Numb! stupid numb!" She said.

"Hahhahaha… unforgivable exorcist"

"Huh?" Saya looks at the voice's location, she saw a big man, black skinned And he looks creepy. "W-who a-are…. You?"

"Prepare!" Then he attacks her

Saya dodged it, "You…Innocence! Activate" then her ears transforms into foxy ears, a big foxy tail appeared on her, then her claws become as sharp as a fox, then some furs began to appeared and her tooth become sharp fangs. "Come"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**While walking at the forest** the 2 scary girls didn't really know where they are, until they found a big cave.

"What the heck? Where are we now?" Teal said

"I don't know…. Maybe in hell" Shea said

"Do we need to enter to this freaking cave?"

"We are supposed to be in dangerous things right?"

"O-ok… but answer me, you are scared are you Shea?" Teal said

"YES…!" Shea yells

"Don't worry" then Teal walks closer to her "You're not the only one!" then she hugs Shea

Then they enters in the cave.

"I can't see" Shea said

"Don't worry" then Teal gets a small flashlight in her pocket and opened it "Sorry, the batteries were not strong so it will light our way not so clear"

"It's fine"

Then they continued walking, until they heard something like voices of humans.

"Ekkkkkkk!" Teal said

"O-oh no….." Shea said

"Do we need to continue?"

"Errm….."

Then a little voice they hear.

"Come on….. Pull harder"

"Y-yes.. hihi"

"What the?" Teal said

"Oh no…..please I don't want to see any…" Shea said

Then Teal accidentally put the flashlight on the front of the cave, they saw a long yellow haired guys, with make up in the both eyes , with sewing design on his lips and wearing weird clothes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" The both girls said

"What? Hihi! I'm not a ghost! Hihi!"

"Hey Jasdero pull me harder!" another voice appeared

Then Teal puts the light in the another voice's location and they saw another guy whose wearing make ups on his both eye ,wearing weird clothes and in additional his feet stocks on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH! ANOTHER FREAKING GHOST!" they said

As you can see in the description, a long yellow haired guys, with make up in the both eyes , with sewing design on his lips and wearing weird clothes, and the another is a guy whose wearing make ups on his both eye ,wearing weird clothes and in additional his feet stocks on the ground, it's obvious It's Jasdebi , you might be curious if these ladies didn't noticed that they have black skin, it's just because of the dying flashlight, they though their skin was normal.

"Hey! Shut up!" Devitto said

"Huh? They are not ghosts! They are just cosplayers!" Teal said

"Yeah! Hey kid! Whose anime characters did you used?" Shea said

"Just shut up! Hihi!" Jasdero said while pulling his twin

"Yeah! Just shut up and help me outta here!" Devitto said

"Okies…."Shea said and holds his left arm "Come Teal!"

Then Teal walks towards them and hold Devitto's head "I'm going to pull you head!"

Then they pulled devitto…..

"AW! Are you going to remove my head off?" devitto said

"Don't be so…. Stupid…I'm trying to help you!"

Then they pulled Devitto outta there… but Devitto tackled Teals chest.

"Aw!" then Teal looks at Devitto stucks on her chest, She smacked his face outta there "You nasty pervert!"

"What? Huh?" then they saw the logo of exorcist on both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen, Nyomie, Lavi and Lenalee entered the palace, but they didn't feel anything weird.

"Hmm… it's quite interesting here" Lavi said

"Yeah you're right" Nyomie replied

"Uhmm… Guys, Can I ask where is the Comfort room is?" Allen said

"Ahahaha Allen! Do you think this place has? I don't think so" Lavi said

"Ok! I'm going to leave first!" Allen runs

"Allen," Lenalee murmured

"Let's keep walking!" Lavi said

"Yes!" the 2 replied

Suddenly they saw Allen running towards them.

"Allen? I though.." Lavi said

"Lavi I can't get out in the castle! There is a barrier surrounding here!"

"What?"

They run towards the door. They touch the door, there is really a barrier there.

"How can this be?" Lenalee said

"We are, under a trap?" Nyomie said

"Maybe, but who?" Allen said

"Me, Allen" A voice appeared

"Huh?" Allen looks up "R-Road?"

Road laughs "If you want guys to leave he alive then you need first to save those girls"

Then Allen and Lavi looked at Lenalee and Nyomie but they say they were tied by a metal chain.

"Allen, Lavi! Help!" Nyomie said

"We can't activate our innocence here!" Lenalee shouts

"What?"

Road explained "To leave to this palace, then you need to find the 3 keys within 1 hour, the first and second key are made to release those two girls, and the third is to break the barrier to in the palace"

"But how can we find it Road?" Lavi said

"Simple, I'm going to give you guys some clues"

"Give it now!" Allen said

"The first key will find, to him" then Road looks at Lero

"Wh-What? M-Me Road-sama? Lero?" Then he saw a small key tied on his neck "AHHH! WA-Wait Road-sama!"

"It's fine just don't let you catch them!"

"AHH! Lero…"

"And the second key?"

"One of them" Then Road showed them many Akumas.

"How about the 3rd?"

"You Allen" Then she disappeared "By the way if you will not release the barrier in one hour, All of you will die here"

"M-Me?"

"Forget that! We need to protect Lenalee and Nyomie! Innocence Activate"

"Yes! Innocence Activate!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AT THE BIG TREE**

"Whoa" Asean amazed

"It's big isn't it?" Tyki said.

"Yes!"

"Look I can't touch it" He touches the tree but nothing happened "See?"

"It's mysterious"

Tyki nodded

"Let me try!" Asean touches the tree, but she feels the tree like other doesn't do "W-What"

"Huh? What did you? How did you just?" Tyki said

"I-I don't know"

Clicks.

"Huh?" Asean looks at her hand

-The ground breaks-


End file.
